


We Are All We Need

by dontaskcuzidk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fix-It, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and the finale sucked so here have this, its 2am and i have to be up at 8 :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskcuzidk/pseuds/dontaskcuzidk
Summary: I watched the finale and cried. I refuse to believe that a show that had 326 good episodes can end so badly. Anyways I was crying a lot and therefore wrote something really fluffly and light so that I don't die from this.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	We Are All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it's bad, it's literally 2:30am where I live and I have to be up at 8am :/   
> This is unedited and tbh I just wrote words down and went 'yep thats okay ig'.   
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this.

Dean ends up waking up before his alarm clock even rings. He just lays there for a while after opening his eyes, staring at the ceiling as the remnants of his nightmare fade away.  
It had felt so real, being impaled in the back by that nail, ending up in heaven, and Sam eventually ending up there, too. He shakes off the weird feeling on his back, and finally gets up.   
It's a quiet morning. The only noise is the barely perceivable tweets of the early morning birds outside of the bunker, but even those are few and far between.   
He goes to the kitchen to make breakfast. It's pretty routine for him; he makes breakfast practically everyday. There's something different about this particular morning, although he can't quite pinpoint it.   
It's probably because of the nightmare. That had been one of the worst he'd had recently, and that surely wasn't something he'd brush off as easily as he had hoped.  
He turns his attention back to the pancakes he's making. It may be incredibly early, but Sam would be waking up soon either way, and Cas would follow suit.   
It's nice, knowing that there's at least two people who care about him and love him enough to listen if he were to talk about it. Not that he wants to, but it's good knowing he could.  
He sets the fresh plate of pancakes down just in time for Sam to walk into the kitchen.  
Sam looks surprised to see Dean up so early, especially with breakfast already made.   
"What's got you up so early?" He asks, and Dean sighs. Of course he'd ask.  
Dean sighs again. "Nightmare," he answers gruffly and shortly. It's way too early to be questioned about it.   
"Yeah, okay," Sam says, seeming to understand that no, Dean does not want to talk about it, and sitting down quickly without further pushing.  
It's not long before there's soft footsteps coming down the hall and Cas shows up, too.   
He takes a seat next to Dean and immediately leans into him.   
They stay quiet, and Cas eventually sits up without having to lean in Dean (even if Dean would never admit it, he loves when Cas is physically touching him. It's a nice reminder that he is here and real). Breakfast goes by smoothly, and eventually they all go their separate ways.   
Sam goes to study something, Cas goes to read something, and Dean goes to work on the Impala. It's a routine, almost. It's the same everyday.   
This day is different, though, because Cas goes to the garage after barely half an hour of reading.   
His presence is unexpected, and Dean jumps when he sees Cas in the doorway.  
"Cas," Dean whines, drawing out the 's', "you can't just stand in the doorway silently. You're gonna scare me to death one of these days."  
Cas just smiles in response. It's one of those warm smiles that Dean will never get used to seeing, the smiles that are reserved for only him.   
Dean pats the floor next to him and motions for Cas to sit, and then pulls him into a half hug.   
The Impala can wait, Dean decides as he runs his hand through Cas' hair.   
Dean thinks back on his life. Fifteen years ago he'd thought that he wasn't worthy of love, or even capable of being loved. This exact moment, just existing with Cas and loving each other, would have been out of the question back then. God, he's grown so much in those years.  
Cas looks up at him, smiling softly, and kisses Dean's cheek.  
Dean, in response, just kissed him. It's soft and quick and warm and everything Dean wants in the moment. It doesn't matter that they're sat against the wall in the garage floor. It doesn't matter that days ago Cas had been dead. It doesn't matter that it's staring to get cold and the garage is just a bit too chilly for the flannel that Dean has on to do much. It just matters that they're here, and that they're together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> How did you guys react to the finale? Twll me in the comments (or on my tumblr @imjustgenerallyclueless) I'm interested to know what you guys have to say about it.


End file.
